Application:Light Highland
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone? '''GMT+10 *'Activity Level?' (from 1-10, 1 being the least active and 10 being the most) 9 *'Any comments/questions? None :) *'Is this your first character? '''Yep IC Info *'Character Name: (first name, last name. Middle name is optional) Light Highland *'Model': (NAME AND/OR PICTURE. Please make sure you've read this page before making a choice) Alex Pettyfer (or if he is taken Logan Lerman) *'Age:' (must be between 15-25) 18 *'Birth date (optional):' (there is no set year. Just a month and a day accepted) 23/8 *'Crime:' (look here for a list of crimes) Homicide and theft *'Assembly:' (First, Second, or Third? Look here for more information) Biography He grew up with a mother and faher. He loved his parents alot but found his parents argued a lot. He loved to play sports and play the piano. He use to go out every afternoon to play basketball, and came home late, much to his mothers annoyance. When he was ten years old he came home to find his father shooting his mother, seeming to have lost control after a huge argument between the two. His father met his eye as he shot her whilst Light was standing there shocked. After it the father placed the gun into his mouth and shot himself, and that shocked Light into action wrestling the gun from his fathers dead hand he ran from the house with some clothes, nowing that the government would condemn him even if it wasn't his fault. For the next seven years he went into exile, hiding and stealing from supermarkets when he was hungry. The government eventually found him and he was pressed for the murder of his parents, as he was found with the gun, and theft. Personality He has a certain shrewdness, which makes him quite capable of reading people and situations in order to manipulate them to his liking. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges and is not above using cheap tricks or questionable tactics to ensure his own survival. Being singularly ambitious, Light also has a remarkably tenacious will that allows him to overcome virtually insurmountable obstacles and accept inhuman burdens for the sake of his ultimate goal. He has considerable pride that will not stand for having his humanity insulted or condemned by his enemies, but he is also capable of shelving his pride if it becomes something that will stand in the way of his objective. This is largely due to a sense of duty that Lucas holds at the center of his being. His dream to be the ruler, he strongly believes that his primary responsibility is the protection and advancement of his kinsmen. He understands that a king's right to rule is granted willingly by the people and strongly takes to heart the idea that the people are served by their liege, rather than the other way around. In keeping with this sense of "noblesse oblige", Light is very protective of his kinsmen and comrades, refusing to allow any harm to come to them and often deeming their safety more important than his own in spite of his own personal ambitions and goals. He has to be reminded several times that his own safety is something upon which many people depend and uses his loved ones as his primary motivation when all hope seems lost. As such, he becomes furious when observing those who willingly or remorselessly cast aside their own comrades or brethren and is sickened by the idea of superiors who reject their duty to those who trust them. ---- TimeLord15 (talk) 04:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted